Promenades and Serenades
by iRocka
Summary: He asked her out. She agreed. He was left alone in the dark. He humiliated her. She cried. He took her in his arms and let her cry the pain away. Love sometimes is just a heartbreak away.


She sat there on the sidewalk curb as she slowly sobbed into her arms. Her knees were pulled up so closely to her chest that the rest of the world disappeared. She was no longer existing. All that was left of her were the silent sobs that echoed through the eerily deserted street. Her once beautiful mocha brown hair that was tied up meticulously was now a slight frizzy mess with the ringlets falling down onto her face. Her once flawless make-up was now smudged and scattered over her pale face. Her dress, her exquisite pink venus-cut asymmetrical floor-length chiffon dress, was now covered in dirt and dry tears.

Just when she thought her night couldn't get any worse than it already was, the once clear night sky that aired the perfect stars above turned misty and cloudy. Then, the rain poured mercilessly onto everything in sight, including this young girl sitting there on the sidewalk. _What did I ever do to deserve this? All I ever did was love him._

_**Night spent in the dark, wondering where it all went wrong  
Not sure who you are, no one to belong to  
Try to live a lie, but you're so unallied  
If you could only make it through, another day**_

**Flashback**

"_Kylie, will you go to the prom with me?" Star Quarterback Randy Orton asked the cheerleader who was placing her books inside the emerald green lockers that lined the hallway. She wasn't the head cheerleader, nor was she popular in school. She was active in social action, was on the Math Team and was a fair visitor in the library. Though, it was known pretty much by the whole school, since she was a cheerleader after all, that she had a humongous crush on Randy._

_Just as she was placing her Chemistry book inside her locker, she cocked a shocked eyebrow at the A-list guy standing beside her and said, "Aren't you going with Mia?"_

_Mia was the typical blonde head cheerleader in their school. She was perfect. Had the perfect hair, perfect nails, perfect body, perfect smile, perfect grades, perfect records. But she was also the perfect slut. She was known to have slept with the whole football team and still have Randy at her beck and call. Together, they were the most dominant couple in the school. So, it was pretty much a shock that he was asking Kylie to the prom and not the blonde Barbie doll of a cheerleader._

"_Mia's not going to the prom. She's going to Hawaii with her parents for a week during that weekend." He replied, a smug cocky grin plastered onto his handsome features. "What do you say, Kye? I know you want to."_

_She shut her locker and sighed. "So, you're just asking me 'cause I'm the second one in line to the throne of being your date to the prom?" she asked, a tad bit too bitterly for Randy's taste. She never really wanted to be just the 'number two' for him. She wanted him to ask her out because he really meant it and was interested in her. Not because she was the second hottest pick in the squad._

"_Of course not, babe." He said, chewing on his gum and running a hand down her arm which was exposed by the spaghetti-strap top she was wearing. "I'm asking you 'cause I really mean it. You're a hot girl, Kye. Plus, I know you've always been dying to get asked out by yours truly."_

_She blushed a little. Even he knew about her crush on him. Was it wrong to have a crush? Of course not. "I'm not so sure." She said, still in denial about the whole thing._

"_Kye, I'm gonna treat you like a princess on prom night. I'm gonna make you feel like you're the head cheerleader and there's nothing in the world that will stop me from doing this—" he kissed her tenderly. "—on prom night. Come to the prom with me." He said into her ear in a low husky voice._

_Her mind being defeated by the palpitations in her heart, she nodded and the words escaped from her lips like as if it wasn't connected to he brain at all. "I'll go with you…" came her breathy reply. Never, in her whole life, had she ever been kissed by Randy. Now that he just had, she felt like she was on top of the world. Anything he asked her to do, she would do it. And the agreement to prom was his 'anything'._

_With one last smirk and a kiss left lingering on her lips, he walked away to join the rest of the football team for their after-school practice. Kylie just stood there, still left in dreamland by the kiss, until a tap on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts. She looked back and met the precious baby blue eyes of John Cena._

_John was Kylie's best friend since they were just mere toddlers in nursery. He had protected her through bullies and heartbreakers and she had always been the tutor for him in studies. He was also a member of the football team, though not as A-list as the likes of Randy. He was a simple guy, wore a letterman jacket but like Kylie, he was active in social action, a proud honor student and was also known to have the biggest crush on his best friend since the second grade._

"_Hi, John!" she said giddily with the biggest and brightest megawatt smile you could ever imagine._

_He smiled at the sight of her smile and gathered up all the strength he could to ask her. "Kyliewillyougotothepromwithme?" he asked in an almost inhuman speed of talking._

_That question, by all means, grabbed Kylie's attention. She cocked an interested eyebrow at John and asked, "Would you mind saying that again? Didn't quite catch it…"_

_He took a shaky deep breath before saying, "I asked, Kye-Kye, if… if you'd go to the prom with me?" He'd planned it all so well. During the prom, he'd take her out to the gardens and tell her exactly how he felt about her. No more secrets. No more lies. He was going to put it all on the line just for her to know how much he really loved her._

"_I can't." she said in an almost disheartened tone._

_His entire world came crashing down around him as he noted the two words she had just said. I. Can't. Can't: mix between can and not. Not. Meaning: no. He won't be able to take her to the prom. He won't be able to take her out to the gardens. He won't be able to tell her just how he's been feeling for the past some seven years of his existence. He won't be able to kiss those luscious baby pink lips of hers in a soft first kiss. No. It wasn't going to happen._

_**Put away the pictures. Put away the memories.  
I put over and over through my tears  
I've held them till I'm blind  
They kept my hope alive  
As if somehow that I'd keep you here  
**_

_The only word he could barely stutter out was a pained, "W-why?"_

"_Randy just asked me three minutes ago! Can you believe it, John? I mean, my crush since like, ever, just asked me to the prom! Mia's not going so he asked me! Which means I'm going to the prom with Randy Orton! Randy Orton, John! Randy Orton!" she exclaimed giddily as she laughed at her own craziness._

_**Randy Orton. Randy Orton**__. The name repeated itself as echoes in John's mind. For the past four or five years he had sat down inside Kylie's room as she blabbed on about her huge crush on the football captain. He had listened to her and caught her whenever she half-fainted at the sight of him. He had tolerated every single damn day for the past how many years of seeing her so in love with another man who never even saw her when, as a matter of fact, inside was a man who was just waiting for the perfect moment to tell her he loved her. It was impossible._

_**Once you believed in a love forever more?  
How do you leave it in a drawer? **_

_He forced a smile onto his face and replied, "I'm so happy for you." even though it was killing him inside._

_Yet, she was happy. That alone would make his world glitter. What she didn't know, and now would never know, was that, though she is the reason behind the sun shining in his realm every morning, she was also the reason why darkness clouded his heart every night. A starless cloudy darkness._

**End of Flashback**

Kylie sat there on the sidewalk as she continuously sobbed into her arms. It was all supposed to be perfect. It was supposed to be a night of glamour and glitz for her as she walked hand in hand with the man she'd learned to love even if he never cared about her existence. She tried to shakes the memories from her head as she relived them. But no, they were too strong, even for her own heart.

_**Sometimes all it takes, is time for memories to fade  
Soon all that remains, is prove that you have made it  
Through the restless nights, back into the light  
Oh, I promise you it's worth the wait**_

**Flashback**

_Sporting a coat and tie attire, Randy stepped out of the stretch limo he had rented the night for him and his lovely date. He held his hand out for her as she took it and stepped out of the vehicle as well. Dressed in a glamorous pink venus-cut chiffon dress, Kylie was all smiles. The crowd's eyes were immediately averted to the incoming pair__. Yes, in the eyes of many, seeing them together was a blissful sight. They look like the perfect couple._

_Randy offered his arm to his date as she linked arms with him and they walked into the prom venue. A smug grin graced the face of Randy as an incomparable smile was adorning Kylie's. Inside, the room was themed to a Hollywood taste as there were sets for pictorials and hanging spotlights everywhere. Everyone was looking their best in coat and ties and gowns._

_Dinner had been eaten and there was champagne being opened here and there at each table. Some of the couples had taken their spots on the dance floor and swayed to the slow song that the hired band was playing. From afar, Kylie saw John. She walked to him for a while and asked, "Who's your date?"_

_He shook his head in the negative form. "I came alone." He said. In his mind he added, __**If I can't go with the girl I wanted to come to the prom with, I'd rather spend it alone and watching her.**_

_She smiled a bit and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Enjoy the night, John. It's only gonna happen once in a lifetime. I've gotta go back now. You try to have fun!" she said before running back to the table filled with cheerleaders and popular jocks in the school. John resided to standing there on one portion of the wall and looking at her from afar. She was beautiful tonight. Not that she wasn't beautiful everyday to him._

_Randy stood up and extended a hand to Kylie. "May I have this dance?" he asked gentlemanly as a soft romantic tune played in the background. She smiled and said yes before placing her hand in his and allowing herself to be led to the dance floor. He placed his hands on her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck._

_The lights in the hall dimmed as every other pair left the dance floor and watched the two interact. They were looking into each other's eyes so deeply that the rest of the world didn't matter anymore. Slowly, little by little__, their faces got close and closer. Three more seconds into the moment at their lips touched in a soft sensual kiss as the few final chords of the song echoed in the background._

_They pulled away and faced the ongoing applause of the many present there. For Kylie, the night couldn't have gotten any more perfect than it already was._

_For John, the night just couldn't get any worse._

**End of Flashback**

Kylie let out an almost smile at the thought of what had happened. It was all going so smoothly. It was like she was in dreamland and she never wanted to wake up ever. Her mom had sewn her the perfect dress. Her dad had given his ok for her to go with Randy. Her older sister had fixed her hair and make-up. There was nothing more perfect, for lack of better term, than that night. But then, the hardest part came. She had to snap back into reality.

_**Now here it comes, the hardest part of all  
Unchain my heart that's holding on  
How do I start to live my life alone?  
Guess I'm just learning,  
Learning the art of letting go.  
**_

**Flashback**

_When John thought the night couldn't get any worse, he was wrong. It wasn't only his night that was ruined, but so was Kylie's._

_Randy pulled away from her whilst they were still in the middle of the dance floor as the rest of the A-list football team members came behind Randy. Everyone's attention was glued to what was currently going on. Randy extended his hand to one of the other jocks and said, "Pay up."_

_The other jock brought out a crisp twenty dollar bill and slapped it straight into Randy's palm. The quarterback smirked as he pocketed the money. He looked back at Kylie and shrugged. "What's going on?" exclaimed the girl._

"_You see, Kye…" Randy started, arrogance and smugness etched clearly in his voice. "The guys made a bet with me. For twenty dollars. If I could, say, work my charm, get you to go with me to the prom, send you to cloud nine, slow-dance with you and kiss you in the end. Unfortunately for you and them, you can't stand the Orton charm. So, I win myself twenty bucks."_

_She narrowed her eyes at him. "Mia was never going to Hawaii now, was she?" she asked, perplexed, with tears brimming in her eyes._

_The slut of all seasons came out from behind the jocks dressed perfectly for prom night and walked up to Randy. She wrapped her arms around her proclaimed man as the kissed feverishly in front of her. She looked at Kylie and said, "I thought it would be fun to see you so wrapped up around my man. Face it, Kylie, you fell into puppy love!" in that annoying high-pitched accented voice that only girly-girls used._

_Kylie looked at Randy with eyes pleading him to tell her that this was all a joke, a lie. He only shrugged, wrapped his arm around slut-o-rama's waist and said, "Sorry, Kylie. A bet's a bet."_

"_Are you done humiliating me now?" she asked in a surprisingly calm tone. The jocks along with Mia smirked and nodded a bit. Kylie walked up to Randy and slapped him so hard on the face that his cheek immediately turned bright red. "How does it feel to buy someone's pride and dignity…" she started before saying the worst part in a struggling weak voice. "…for twenty dollars?"_

_She spun around on her heel, pulled the skirt of her dress up a bit before running away and letting the hot tears flow down her face. To her, it seemed like everyone was laughing at her for that mortifying scene. She didn't care where she ended up, she just kept running and running until she was far away from everyone. Far away from the world. That's how she ended up on the sidewalk._

**End of Flashback**

The memory released another fresh batch of tears flowing down her mascara-streaked cheeks. She couldn't bear the memory anymore. It was pure hurt, pure pain. Pure memory that she had just been played to viciously and they even had the audacity to humiliate her in front of the whole crowd. Dreams don't come true after all.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she suddenly stood up and ran down the street and to her house. But in the middle of running she fell down thanks to her heels which were now starting to make her ankles bruise. She didn't care. The physical pain was nothing compared to the emotions her heart was feeling. She felt solid arms wrap around her but she shrugged them off. She took of her heels, took them in her hands before running away as fast as she could again without bothering to see who had ran after her.

John would've comforted her a long time ago if she hadn't disappeared from complete view. He found it hard to look after her since she was a pretty fast runner and she knew where to go where no one would find her. That deserted street was probably one of his last choices sine it was, after all, deserted. When he saw the figure crouched down on the sidewalk, he immediately ran over.

But before he could get any closed, she had jetted off so quickly resulting to her tripping on her heels. He wrapped his arms around her frail, shaking body but then she pushed him away, took off her heels and ran away so fast that he had barely had a minute to react. He followed her wherever she went and soon found her running into the confines of her own house.

_**Try to say it's over  
Say the word goodbye.  
But each time it catches in my throat  
Your still here in me  
And I can't set you free  
So I hold on to what I wanted most  
Maybe someday we'll be friend's forever more  
Wish I could open up that door **_

He ran inside after her and gave a comforting look to her parents and sister. He said he'd explain later and he'd go up and take care of her. Knowing he should probably handle everything, the family backed away and let John do his magic. He ran up the stairs and to her room where the sight nearly crushed him of everything he had inside.

Kylie ran up the stairs of her house despite the calls from her mother and father. Her sister was on the way down from her room but then Kylie just ran straight past her. She went into her room and immediately went ballistic. She dropped her shoes on the floor and fell down on her bed. She grabbed the notebook she had kept inside a drawer and flipped it to a desired page. There, on the white papyrus, was a picture of Randy with little hearts all around it.

_**Now here it comes, the hardest part of all  
Unchain my heart that's holding on  
How do I start to live my life alone?  
Guess I'm just learning,  
Learning the art of letting go  
**_

She ripped the page from the notebook unaware of someone who was standing in her doorway. She tore it into shreds and threw it mindlessly to the sides. In front of her was a mirror. She saw herself and how tear-stained her face had become because of him. Inserted in the frame of the mirror were some pictures of her and John. But there was one picture standing out. It was of her and Randy during one of her parties. John had taken the picture for her.

_**Where do I start, to live my life alone?  
I guess I'm learning, only learning,  
Learning the art of letting go.**_

Grabbing one of her heels from the floor, she threw it directly at the mirror, shattering into a million pieces right before her very eyes. She threw her other shoe to the wall and letting out a huge scream as she threw around the pillows on her bed. She kicked and threw almost everything she could find. That was, before she felt arms wrap around her.

_**So hold on the best is yet to be  
Close your eyes, imagine just believe  
That just as one door closes, another opens wide  
That's the beauty of goodbye**_

Now paying attention to the familiar scent of cologne and he same feel of arms wrapped around her, she spun around in the embrace and cried into John's chest. He let her hit his chest as she cried endlessly. She went weak in his arms as she lost control of her own legs and fell down to the ground. John knelt down in sync with her fall as he still hugged her tightly.

He kissed her forehead and let her continuously sob. Whenever she would wail or scream, he whispered comforting words into her ears and she would calm down for a minute. At the peak of her distraught, she threw a tantrum. Being trained in this area of her emotions, he softly sang into her ears.

"_**It's just a heartbreak away, from another love  
Soon you'll release all the ghosts, of what was  
You've been damaged to the core, afraid to feel once more  
But you'll never know love just may  
Be a heartbreak away**_."

…and for Kylie, that moment in the arms of John, the pain slowly disappeared.

* * *

**Hey, guys. I know some of you are waiting for the update in My Love, My Choice, but I'm still rethinking some major decisions before I go on with that story. This oneshot songfic-type story I've just written is just a fragment of my imagination, as usual, and it just casually popped out in my head and heart for some odd what-the-hell reason. So, hope you guys liked it.**

**By the way, the songs I used are a combination of **_**A Heartbreak Away**_** by Sharon Kips and **_**The Art of Letting Go**_** by Mikaila. They own the songs, not me.**

**Plus, I do not own any WWE Superstar in this story. I'm only borrowing their names for the sake of my imagination. Thanks!**

**-**_**veracruzortongal**_


End file.
